Season 2
The following are episodes from Season 2. Birthday *9/22/2008 Season 2, Episode 1 *It’s Brobee’s birthday and the gang gets birthday presents for him. But Brobee gets sad because he thinks everyone has forgotten about his birthday and he reflects on his past birthdays with DJ Lance. *Super Music Friends Show: Ting Tings performs “Happy Birthday” (Cover of the Altered Images song)Dancey Dance: Melora Hardin Games *9/23/2008 Season 2, Episode 2 *Everyone loves to play games with friends. The Gabba gag plays a slew of games including Hide and Seek, Peek-a-Boo, Simons Says, Red Light, Green Light & more. *Super Music Friends Show: Mates of State performs “No One Wants to Be Left Out” Talents *9/24/2008 Season 2, Episode 3 *The gang learn they each have different talents, so they all use their special skills to make something. *Super Music Friends Show: Hot Hot Heat performs “Time To Go Outdoors.” *Dancey Dance: Amare Stoudemire shows of his basketball dribbling skills. Animals *9/25/2008 Season 2, Episode 4 *Foofa loves animals and she tracks an animal to find out about it. The Gabba gang also discovers some silly animals that could only be found in Gabbaland. *Super Music Friends Show: Jimmy Eat World performs “Beautiful Day” *Special Guests: Jack McBrayer and Paul Scheer tell Knock-Knock jokes Weather *10/20/2008 Season 2, Episode 5 *The Gabba gang experience different weather conditions. They sing in the rain and meet new snail friends, play in the snow, get blown around in the wind and are happy when the sun comes out. *Super Music Friends Show: Paul Williams performs “Rainbow Connection” *Special Guests: Jack McBrayer and Paul Scheer tell Knock-Knock jokes Differences *10/21/2008 Season 2, Episode 6 *The Gabba gang learns that it’s okay to be different and they point out the differences in each other. The characters are joined by all their different types of friends. *Super Music Friends Show: I’m From Barcelona performs “Just Because It's Different." *Special Guest: Leslie Hall Robot *10/22/2008 Season 2, Episode 7 *The Gabba gang learns about machines and Plex sings about being a robot. They learn about electricity and energy *Super Music Friends Show: Money Mark performs “Robo-Dancing” *Cool Tricks: Rhys Darby Teeth *10/23/2008 Season 2, Episode 8 *TeethMuno loses his tooth and gets a visit from the tooth fairy (Amy Sedaris), who sings "The Tooth Fairy" song *Super Music Friends Show: Datarock performs “Smile for the Camera” *Special Guest: Amy Sedaris Clean *2/27/2009 Season 2, Episode 9 *Clean *The Gabba gang learns the importance of cleaning up. They all play with toys and are reminded to clean them up. *Super Music Friends Show: Chromeo performs "Nice and Clean" *Dancey Dance: Rachel Dratch New Friends *4/3/2009 Season 2, Episode 10 *Jack Black arrives in Gabbaland riding a mini dirt bike. He’s lost and scared, but soon makes friends with the Gabba gang and they help him find his way back home *Special Guests: Jack Black, Jack McBrayer and Paul Scheer Green *4/22/2009 Season 2, Episode 11 *The Gabba gang learns to care for their environment by watering plants, not littering, cleaning up the trash and recycling. *Super Music Friends Show: Sal Masekela performs "Hello World" Art Show *04/10/2009 Season 2, Episode 12 *Art ShowThe Gabba gang mix paint colors to get new shades and paint a picture. Everyone makes a piece of art and they have an art show Space *The Gabba gang go on a space adventure in a rocket. They look through a telescope at the stars and planets. In space they meet new friends (The Elec people) and discover a new planet. *Super Music Friends Show: Electro Cuteys perform “Zero Gravity” Band The characters are interested in learning to play music decide to start a band. They can’t play their instruments very well so DJ Lance tells them to practice. *Super Music Friends Show: Lady Tigra featuring the Gabba Friends band performing “When I hear Music” Big *Brobee gets frustrated about being the little one and he wants to know what it’s like to be big like DJ Lance. Mystery *Toodee and Plex go searching for Foofa who has disappeared. Toodee and Plex find Foofa at the beach and meet her cool brother Foofle. Family *Muno’s whole family comes to visit and the Gabba Gang learns about their family tree. DJ Lance reflects on when all the characters were babies and his sister Kemba makes an appearance. Ride *The Gabba gang has fun riding toys. Toodee goes surfing, Muno rides a skateboard, Plex go-carts, Foofa rides a bike with training wheels, Brobee rides a Scooter and DJ Lance roller skates. Boat Ride *The Gabba gang discovers a box with Viking costumes and a map. After dressing up in their costumes, they go on a boat ride adventure discovering a new land and new friends Dress Up *The Gabba gang likes to dress up and play pretend. DJ Lance gives them a costume box and they pull out shoes, put on silly hats and dress up as cowboys Frustrated * The Gabba gang are very frustrated about the things they are doing, which makes them a little bit mad. So DJ Lance helps them feel better by telling them important things to calm down. Category:Seasons